Starting Anew
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Draco and Astoria live a happy life together with their two children. Or, at least Draco is. Astoria can find something wrong with her life, and believes the only way to make things better, to fully start anew from the war, is to have another child. As if that goes down well with Draco.


"One more would do, wouldn't it," Astoria said fondly, watching her two children chase each other happily.

The eldest was Isla, a mistake that happened when Astoria was 23 and Draco was 24. She was now a bubbly four year old with brown – blond hair and blue eyes. Then there was Scorpius, struggling to keep up with her on his chubby two year old legs. Scorpius was the spitting image of his father, and Draco took proud in him. Astoria both adored them, although loved the idea of a big family.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, side tracked.

"Is that a yes?" Astoria grinned, jumping up and down with joy.

"Huh?" Draco asked, turning towards his wife.

"Do you want another baby?" Astoria smiled. Draco's eyes widened.

"Another?" He asked, taken aback. Astoria nodded.

"Another," She smiled, a joyful glint in her eye. Draco shook his head.

"I though you said last time, 'I'm not delivering one more of your children you foul – faced idiot!', didn't you honey?" Draco smirked. Astoria hit him.

"Draco!" She scowled, "Women say stuff they don't mean in labour,"  
"Just like men say stuff they don't mean when they're angry," Draco sniffed. Astoria grimaced.

"Don't remind of last night," She growled.

"What do you expect, darling? For me to just let Isla wonder through the ballroom?" Draco snapped defensively. Astoria gave him a pitying look.

"No, I understand _that_. What I don't understand if why you had to keep yelling until she started bawling her eyes out," Astoria snapped. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but one stare from his wife told him not to.

"So, you want another child?" Draco asked casually. Astoria studied him, as if wondering if he was being sarcastic. Deciding he wasn't, she answered him.

"Yes, Draco. I would like that. Another child to give us joy, to nurture, to watch grow up. Another child to share all those precious moments with," Astoria gave an award winning smile and made it extremely difficult for Draco not to melt at her feet.

He had to remind himself again that she wasn't a veela.

"This is a lot to think about, darling," Draco replied, undecided on whether or not he wanted another child.

"Well, do you want another child?" Astoria asked, slowly growing impatient, "It should be simple,"

"We've already got two," Draco reasoned.

"All the happy couples have three; Bill, Harry's brother in law, and – what's her name? – Fleur. They have three children. Harry and Ginny. Lovely girl, Ginny is. She's pregnant with her third. Seven months," Astoria argued.

"Astoria, still," Draco sighed. He knew Astoria desperately wanted another little girl running around their house. Isla was solitary; Happy on her own, not girly, completely unlike Astoria. And Scorpius, however much of a mummy's boy he was, was not fond of frilly bonnets and lace dresses.

Isla would find out things on her own. Scorpius would ask her. They would never come running to their mummy, asking her questions.

They would never make Astoria feel needed as someone to guide them. She would be someone who made them meals. Who gave birth to them.

Not their adviser, like she so desperately wanted to be. Hurt flickered in her eyes.

"I'm honestly not sure. Possibly," Draco replied. Astoria touched his cheek and walked up closer to him so he breathed rapidly on her forehead. She tilted her head up at him.

"If it weren't for me, Draco, you wouldn't have children. You'd be lonely. I'm the only one who could look past your previous ways, because of the Hufflepuff I am. And yet you can't seem to repay me with having another child. It will hurt me. Not you. Draco, you have all too much to learn," Astoria told him, filled with wisdom and hope. Draco considered her words wisely.

"It seems you may be correct, you manipulative b -" Draco said with a smirk.

"Beautiful Hufflepuff," Astoria cut him off, eyeing her toddler children. Draco gave a small nod to tell her that he got the message. Scorpius yawned and stumbled towards his mother.  
"Mummy!" He grinned. Astoria bent down and picked him up around his waist, then stood up and held him on her hip.

"Do you want some lunch, honey – bun?" Astoria cooed to her son. He nodded, still smiling.

"I'll make it, Tori, don't worry," Draco told his wife, kissing her on the cheek. Astoria smirked.

"What? You'll do anything for your little Malfoy Prince, won't you?" Astoria grinned, "Don't forget Isla,"

"I won't," Draco assured her, shuffling out to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Draco came in with two ham sandwiches with white bread on multi coloured dishes, a gift from Astoria's older sister's youngest daughter, Eleanor, who had just turned three. Astoria stared at him, her eyes wide, horrified, as if he'd grown an extra head.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. Draco frowned.

"Serving them sandwiches?" He tried. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"You need to cut off the crusts, silly," Astoria grinned, "They don't like the crusts. Did you not know that?"

"Oh," Draco glared at the sandwiches he had just made, full of loathing.

"Oh, it's alright, sweetheart, I'll do it," Astoria told him, taking the plates out of his hands and walking straight back into the kitchen.

"How on earth does she expect me to handle another child?" Draco asked himself in disbelief.


End file.
